A Surprise Plan, Failed
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Yuuri plans on surprising Victor by calling him "Viten'ka". But what do you mean his plan failed because he had been sleep talking for the past week?


_a/n1: can this even be considered a surprise? I don't know, but I'm sure Victor will be happy with it so it counts as a surprise._

 _a/n2: IF YOU SEE ANY "3" OR "333" THAT MEANS IT'S HEART SYMBOL OKAY. I'm stressing why can't FFn let me put the heart symbol I am sorry._

.

* * *

It's not Victor's birthday.

Neither is it Valentine's Day nor their anniversary.

Yuuri simply wants to surprise Victor, because he knows the living legend likes―no, _loves_ surprises. It was simply a question he asked Yurio when he realised how many people calls him _Vitya_ here. Unlike in Hasetsu where people just calls him _Victor_ or even _Vicchan_ by his mother.

He never got the answer from Yurio, though. He got them from Mila and Georgi instead.

And after listening to their explanations, Yuuri decided on the _surprise_. At least ... according to Mila and Georgi, it _will_ be a surprise.

But, it's not going according to Yuuri's plan and he's now left confused.

A few minutes ago, he had calmed himself down and took a few deep breaths. The bed creaked when he rested himself under the cover. The silver strands of hair fell to side, revealing the pair of icy blue eyes following Yuuri's own.

Victor's neck felt cold to the touch, but he still loved rubbing lazy circles with his thumb.

He took a deep breath, and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Good night, _Viten'ka_."

 _There!_ He got it out! After a week of practising, he finally said it out with the correct pronunciation and didn't stutter at the weight of the intimacy that nickname bore.

"Good night, Yuuri." Victor took Yuuri's hand on his neck pressed a kiss on his knuckles, feeling the cold metal on his lips. His eyes glinted under the dim light before hiding them under the eyelids and long lashes.

Yuuri blinked once. Twice.

 _Huh?_

And that's how he finds himself in this situation right now.

It is _not_ going the way Mila and Georgi said it would.

 _Victor will definitely jump and hug you with that one nickname_ , Mila said.

 _He will be the happiest person with that kind of sweet and romantic endearment_ , Georgi added.

But, Victor shows no reaction _at all_ to the nickname. Which brought Yuuri to the question, _has Victor not heard it well?_ Right. That must be the reason. So, Yuuri clears his throat, before giving it a second try.

"Viten'ka..." Yuuri murmurs, but clear enough for Victor to hear.

The silvery eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, Victor makes a sound in his throat. "Yes, Yuuri?" The smile never leaves his face―it _simply_ stays. No parted lips or widened eyes to show any sign of _surprised_. Victor even rubs his fingers lazily on Yuuri's ring.

Have they lied to Yuuri?

Frowning, Yuuri decides to ask his fiancé rather than wait until tomorrow to get his answer from his two rinkmates.

"Victor... does me calling you _Viten'ka_ mean anything in Russian?"

* * *

 _ **A Surprise Plan, Failed**_

 _ **Yuri! On Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

Actually, they were not lying to Yuuri.

A roll of _Viten'ka_ from Yuuri's tongue certainly made the living legend grinned ear to ear, jumped from position and hugged Yuuri tight―showering kisses on Yuuri. Except, the effect of _it_ , happened a week before Yuuri is even aware of.

The _actual_ first time it happened was on their day-off.

Yuuri was playing with Makkachin when Victor was washing the dishes from their dinner. Humming pop Russian song to himself, he dried his hands on the towel and turned his attention over to the fridge.

A bunch of sticky notes in different colours decorated the door. They liked keeping all of them there, even notes from the previous months. The only reason to throw one out was if it was too old that it wouldn't stick anymore.

Victor proceeded to locate the one note he needed from the bunch. He eyed some of them and read silently in his head.

 _Виктор, помой посуду пока меня нет― Yuuri_

 _333 大好き、勇利 333 ― Victor_

 _勇利いいい、今日は_ _practice_ _が_ _あ_ _る 3_ _(practice_ _忘れてった、あとでおしえて_ _3)_ _―_ _Victor_

 _не забудь вынести мусор, Виктор ― Yuuri_

His fingers traced down to the one paper most worn out, a small blue paper with messy but cute handwriting Victor loved so much. It had been stuck on the fridge with extra glue on its backside. Also the words on it were kind of smudged.

It's Victor's _Favourite Piece of Paper_.

 _я люблю тебя, Виктор_ _―_ _Yuuri_

His eyes softened and a smile adorned his face. He pressed his lips to the piece of paper, lingered for a second longer. He sighed in content and turned around to Yuuri and Makkachin on the couch.

When he found out his two sweethearts were asleep soundly, he could only lean his head on the couch and stare at his fiancé's peaceful sleeping face.

"Yuuri... let's get back to our bedroom."

Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. The aroma of fresh lemon made him took a breath deeper subconsciously just because he liked the scent that much. He inched closer to Yuuri's ear and whispered in low murmur, "Yuuri."

A giggle escaped Yuuri's lips as he squirmed and mumbled something that made Victor held his breath and facial expression stuck.

"... Viten'ka..."

Only after three seconds passed, that Victor finished processing what happened.

He inhaled deeply and his mouth opened in a heart-shaped smile. His vision blurred a bit and his face hot. He threw his arms around Yuuri and shook his shoulders.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, call me that once again!"

Yuuri knitted his eyebrows and groaned. "Hmmm... is my pronunciation right?"

"Right! Good! It's perfect, Yuuri! Yuuri, Yuuri, call me once again, please, Yuuri?" He planted numerous kisses on Yuuri's ear, jaw, eyelids, basically everywhere he could reach.

But Yuuri just laughed breathily and his breaths were steady even after Victor shook him violently.

"Yuuri? Are you still asleep? Yuuuuuriiiiiiiii?"

The lack of response became the answer.

Victor couldn't help but snuggled his nose to the crook of Yuuri's neck. Not long after, he could hear laughter resounded throughout the room. They were his own―loud enough to wake Makkachin and made him worry, but not loud enough to wake his _sleeping beauty_.

He carried Yuuri in his arms back to their room, Makkachin followed behind.

Not only sleeping Yuuri became the target of his hugs and kisses that night, Makkachin also did.

* * *

.

* * *

"Wait... what do you mean I sleep talk?" His brows crease and eyes squint.

Victor rubs his cheek on Yuuri, arms around his neck, "sorry, I didn't react properly to your surprise, Yuuri! But, actually you called me Viten'ka a lot of times already this past week while asleep and it just ... became something so natural hearing that from you! I realise you called me _Viten'ka_ just now, but it just didn't occur to me that it was the _first time_ while you were awake."

Yuuri hides his face in Victor's shoulder, he can't believe his plan has been ruined by himself. "I failed the surprise huh..."

"No, you didn't!" Victor assures, "you surprised me! It's just that you weren't _awake_ for it. So, please? Call me that again? I really love it when you call me that."

"... Viten'ka..."

Victor smiles, pulling away from their hug before resting their foreheads together. He laughed breathily, "again?"

"Viten'ka."

They can feel each other's breath when they close in, eyes still lock on each other's.

"Again?" A whisper, this time.

"Viten'ka." Against Victor's lips, this time.

* * *

.

* * *

Victor wakes up with an empty space on bed. It was still warm, though, which amuses him. Yuuri has morning practice today so he must have gone already. Poor Yuuri only had a few hours of sleep. Victor notes to himself to let Yuuri sleeps earlier tonight―but not that Yuuri wants to _waste his time sleeping_.

Victor yawns and makes sure Makkachin stays asleep.

He notices the clothes scattered around last night have been folded neatly and rests on the edge of the bed. He takes his underwear and a pair of pants before sliding off to the kitchen.

The kettle Yuuri usually uses for his tea sits on the counter, an empty cup by its side. Victor looks over to the sink and sees the matching cup hasn't been washed. So, he assumes the one on the tray is Victor's.

He pours the tea and the aroma greets his nose.

When he turns over to the fridge for his daily routine, he nearly had a heart attack when he notices his _favourite piece of paper_ is _gone_.

But then he sees a new note stuck on it, one with the same cute and messy handwriting―but better actually, Yuuri has been practising his Cyrillic writing skill.

 _я люблю тебя,_ Витенька _3_ _―_ _Yuuri_

Victor shrieks and he swears his voice resembles the sound of kettle boiling. He puts his hand up on the counter to prevent himself from falling, his chest heaving as his smile only gets wider.

Not only Yuuri uses his new nickname, but look at that _adorable little heart_ Yuuri draws at the end of the note!

If knowing his previously favourite note was gone isn't enough to give him heart attack, that little heart certainly is.

He plants his kiss on the new note―named _Favourite Piece of Paper #2_. It will be smudged soon like _Favourite Piece of Paper #1_ , but who cares? Victor loves to shower loves and affection after all.

And of course he won't forget to shower the writer of his favourite note when he gets back later in the day.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

.

 _Виктор, помой посуду пока меня нет_ _―_ _ **Victor, wash the dishes while I am away**_

 _333_ _大好き、勇利_ _333 ―_ _ **333 I love you, Yuuri 333**_

 _勇利いいい、今日は_ _practice_ _が_ _あ_ _る_ _3 (practice_ _忘れてった、あとでおしえて_ _3)_ _―_ _ **Yuuriiiii, I have 'practice' today 3 (I forgot the word for 'practice', teach me later 3)**_

 _не забудь вынести мусор, Виктор_ _―_ _ **Don't forget to take the trash out, Victor**_

 _я люблю тебя, Виктор_ _―_ _ **I love you, Victor**_

 _я люблю тебя,_ _Витенька 3_ _―_ _ **I love you, Viten'ka 3**_

.

 _a/n3: Victor and Yuuri calls each other's names a lot in canon, and I really love that. that's why they use names in notes even when it's obvious who they're talking to in notes. (and Victor is definitely the type who draws heart at the end of every sentence to Yuuri.)_

 _a/n4: I REALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF THEM LEARNING EACH OTHER'S LANGUAGE OKAY._

 _a/n5: from what I read, Viten'ka is usually used for lovers or family. while Vitya is more common amongst friends or acquaintances._

 _a/n6: thank you for reading!_

 _[ **EDIT** : thank you **SparkleMeow** for the help with the part written in Russian!]_


End file.
